Happy New Year!
by Lbug84
Summary: Smutty outdoor Everlark hookup. One shot. Smutty. New Year's Eve. Smutty. Colorado. Smutty. Happy New Year, everyone! Written for lauralulubee. Something weird happened in importing it, but I fixed it. Please enjoy the story and have a safe holiday!


Happy New Year!

I wrote this one shot for my friend, Lauralulubee, who wanted to read a smutty Everlark story with outdoor sex in Colorado. I hope this story finds you in good health, while you're out traveling the world.

It's short, rough, and unbeta'd, but it's smutty enough that I think you won't mind.

Happy New Year, everyone!

* * *

The familiar sound of the shutter signals the last photo I'll take of the day. I pull the digital camera from my face and look down at it, checking the last shot. It's good.

"Thank you," I announce. "That's a wrap for today."

I hear the relieved sounds of the entire crew fill the air. The models seem equally relieved. Now they can go eat something. They're so irritable, I doubt they've eaten anything all day.

I pull the elastic from my hair and shake my head letting my locks fan out around me. It feels good. Freeing, even.

"Katniss, baby!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, Marvel?"

He's chewing quite disgustingly on a piece of jerky. "What's a pretty thing like you doing on this side of the camera?"

I take a step back, trying to avoid the smell of meat. "My job."

"Well, you should be over there." He points to the overdone beach scene, complete with surfboards. "With me," he finishes.

I smile. "I prefer the cold."

He scoffs. "No one prefers the cold."

"I do. I like hiking and skiing. There's nothing to do on the beach. Plus sand gets everywhere."

"What about jet skiing?"

"That's a water activity. No beach required."

"Volleyball?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"I see your point. So then if I want to spend some time with you, I'll have to get into the outdoorsy stuff, huh?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm leaving town."

He feigns disappointment. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry," I say with a shrug. I slip my camera back into my bag and lift the bag onto my shoulder.

"When can I see you again? You free tonight?"

It's December 29th. And I have a flight tomorrow morning. "After the holiday. You're booked for some stuff in January."

He takes a step closer. "I mean, when can I _see you _again?" He tucks my hair behind my ear.

6 months ago, I ran into Marvel at a club downtown. After far too many cosmos, I ended up in his bed. When I woke up next to him the next morning, in his loft room of his shared apartment, which I can only describe as a kennel, I slipped out of bed and didn't look back.

I pull away. "I told you, Marvel. That was a mistake. We work together."

"Marvel!" Glimmer, the model he spent the afternoon pushed up against calls him. I turn my head to face her and find her staring daggers at me. Whatever honey, he's yours. I sure as hell don't want him. He's distracted. I take the opportunity to sneak away from him. Again.

It's not a far walk from the soho photo shoot to my studio apartment in alphabet city. But it's brick outside and my face is numb after only a block. So I hop a cab.

I sigh in relief as I enter my apartment. But I wont have the chance to rest long. Tomorrow morning, I fly home. I'll get away from the city, a break, a breather. I deserve a break. But first, I have to pack. I tuck my digital camera away and pull out my old Polaroid model. This machine takes beautiful photos, but I never get the chance to use it here since don't have a dark room set up. But back home I do. And I'm eager to capture the world around me in shades of grey.

Fort Collins is a small city, nothing like New York, but it's home.

It's New Year's Eve. My mother is out for the night, sleeping at her new boyfriend's house and Prim's flight doesn't arrive until tomorrow anyway. That means I have the entire night to myself.

I enter my sanctuary, my dark room and I walk my fingers over the caps of the line of amber colored bottles filled with chemicals. It's funny. I hated chemistry in high school, but I've never been afraid of these chemicals. Chemistry. That reminds me, my favorite restaurant/bar Avogadro's has live jazz playing tonight. My stomach growls and I decide to go check it out.

The air is cooler here, but also cleaner than it is in the city. Avogadro's is only a few minutes walk from the apartment, but I'm frozen solid by the time I arrive.

I take a seat at the bar and order a vodka martini and some lettuce wraps. As I wait for my drink, I take out my camera and begin snap a few photos of restaurant patrons.

"Are you allowed to do that?" a voice asks.

I pull my camera away from my face. "Do what?"

I tune to see a tall blond man smiling at me. He claims the seat at the bar next to me.

"Take pictures of people. Without their permission, I mean."

I smile at him. It's actually not a stupid question. "I don't need the permission of every individual. I can take photos of anything in plain sight on public property. And on private property, I only need the permission of the property's owner."

"Haymitch?"

"Yeah. Haymitch owns the place. His property, his rules."

"And what are his rules?"

"Not to piss off the clientele." My eyes drift to the black case he's set in his lap. "What's that?"

"Aren't we nosy?"

"A little. It looks like an instrument, that's all."

He raises his eyebrows. "It is. It's my sax."

"You play the sax?" This handsome man just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Yep." He nods.

"Why do you have it here?"

"Cus I'm gonna play it in oh about 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?" I repeat. He nods. "Oh you're with the band?"

He nods his head again. "I am."

"Well I look forward to that. I'll be taking pictures."

"Will you show them to me?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes," he says as he stands. "After the show, will you let me buy you a drink?"

I smile, and probably blush a little. "Sure. I'll be right here."

"I'll see you soon then."

My food arrives as he's walking away, and I'm grateful for the timing cus I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since New York. I take a very large unladylike bite of my lettuce wrap.

"He likes you, sweetheart." It's Haymitch. I smile when I see him. I chew quickly and swallow my food, while Haymitch gives me a look. "Don't fuck it up."

I roll my eyes. I'll never live down letting Gale Hawthorne go. We worked here in high school and I spent years oblivious to Gale's feelings for me. By the time I realized I was in love with him, he'd moved on. I never told him how I felt. It's better to let him be happy.

I've nearly finished my meal and my drink and I'm drowning in a sea of memories of Gale when I hear it. The thick and beautiful sound of a saxophone's cry filling the air. The music is like a warm blanket, that comforts me, helping me find peace. I stand from my chair and bring my camera up, desperate to capture the emotion in the room. The blond man plays the blues with his entire body. No, his entire soul. No one plays like that without pain in their life. I take another photo and another, trying to make sense of him.

I'm out of film before the show is over and I sit back down on my stool, and finish my second drink. I get lost in my thoughts again.

"Can you handle one more?" The blond man has returned, and broken me out of my trance.

I smile. "Yes, of course."

"What are you drinking?"

"Vodka martini."

Peeta raises his hand getting Haymitch's attention. "Hey!"

Haymitch smiles. "Great performance, boy."

"Thanks."

"Are Finnick and Cato staying for a drink?"

"No, they've got women waiting on them at home." He turns to me. "I've got one right here to tend to." I raise an eyebrow at him. He smiles and address Haymitch. "Can I get a vodka, straight up and a vodka martini for the lady?"

Haymitch opens his mouth, probably to tell the man I'm not much of a lady but I shoot him a glare and his clams up.

I turn back to the blond man. "He's right. That was some performance. You're really good."

"Thanks," he smiles, but there's a sadness behind his eyes. "What brings you to Colorado?"

"What makes you think I'm not from here?"

"I'd have noticed you."

Haymitch sets our drinks down on the bar and I immediately reach for mine, noticing that Haymitch has decided to make my martini dirty. But I don't care. The blond man is confident and he's flirting with me hard.

"I grew up here. But I live in New York. I'm just home for the holiday."

"I see."

"And you?"

"Born and raised not 20 miles from here."

"Maybe our paths have crossed then?"

"Maybe," he smiles.

Two drinks later, it's 5 to midnight, Avogadro's is nearly empty, and the blond man and I have become acquainted. And quite...touchy. His hand covers mine as he tells me about his family living in Boulder, who he just spent the Christmas holiday with. I play with the hem of his shirt as I tell him about Prim away at school in Washington. His hand moves to my knee and he talks about his home, the cabin 30 miles out of Fort Collins where he happily lives, as off the grid as he can get. I tell him, how much I love snow owls, he tells me his favorite color. We talk about so many things, I can't keep it all straight.

"Tell me!" I demand as I rest my hand on his forearm.

"No way! That's ancient history."

"Spill!"

"I'm a vault, baby. That info's locked down."

"Whatever," I say as I retrieve my phone. "I'll just look it up. Wait... I don't know your name."

"Ah-ha! You'll need that info to look me up then won't you?"

I scoff. "I'll just search the police records for the incident." A spend a few seconds searching Fort Collins public records for cow tipping incidents.

"How badly do you want to know?" he asks.

"Badly enough to go to the second page of the google search."

"Oh, you must be desperate."

I look up at him, and I can't help but hope I'm just imagining the edge to his voice. "Desperate," I repeat.

His gaze drops to my lips and instinctively, I lick them. His eyes darken at the sight.

"You wanna get out of here?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Why?"

"I really want to fuck you."

"I am a lady!" I insist. His gaze drifts down to my hand, which is resting dangerously high on his thigh. I pull it back, embarrassed.

"Don't. I like when you touch me." He leans into me, fingers threading through my hair. "Do you like when I touch you?"

"Yes," I breathe.

He leans in closer. I can feel his breath on my skin. "When's the last time you did something crazy?"

"Right now," I whisper and he presses his lips to mine. I hear the clock strike twelve as we share our first kiss. His hand on the back of my head pulls me closer and his free hand wraps around my waist, pulling me off the bar stool. I stand between his legs as I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling his strong muscles even through the thick sweater he's wearing. It feels good, so good, as his tongue slips into my mouth and he leaves no part of me unexplored. I can't remember the last time anyone kissed me like this.

Haymitch clears his throat and I pull away, embarrassed. He shakes his head as he goes to the back of the restaurant.

"I need more of that," the blond man says. He tosses some money onto the bar. "Come with me," he says.

I hop off the stool, eager to get away from Haymitch's judgmental stare and I yank my coat off the rack. He holds the door open for me, and we exit.

It's cold out here. I can see my breath as I walk outside, two paces in front of him. I turn the corner and find myself pressed against the brick wall of the building, knocking the wind out of me. I hear two thuds, his instrument and my camera cases hitting the concrete floor. The man leans forward with his hands on either side of my head and his lips meet mine in an open-mouthed kiss.

His soft mouth moves against mine, his tongue just barely sneaking into my mouth again. He tastes so good. Like smoked... meat. I pull my lips away. I open my mouth to tell him to stop, but his kisses trail across my jaw and they feel so good all that escapes my lips is a moan.

"Do you eat meat?" I finally manage.

"No, why?"

"You smell smokey."

"I chopped firewood today. Do you like how I smell?"

Yes. I pull away. "I don't eat meat."

"Is that important right now?"

"It is if you've been eating meat." I raise an eyebrow at him. I hope this doesn't need any further explanation. If he eats meat, when we get to wherever we're going, I won't be going down on him.

"I'm vegan."

I smile. "Really?"

"Mmhmmm," he murmurs against my skin.

"Me too."

"Good. That means I can eat your pussy."

"Oh God."

I feel the cool night air against my neck as the blond man loosens my scarf, kissing every inch of exposed flesh. I hear the chorus of zippers being pulled. 1- my coat. 2-his coat. 3...what's the third? I open my eyes and look down to see his fleece-lined jeans open and his hand fumbling for something in his pocket. When I realize what's happening, not just starting, but actually happening now, in the dead of night, in this alley, with a gorgeous stranger, my heart races with excitement.

"Here? Now?" I ask, barely able to contain the excitement in my voice.

"I can't wait," he says in a low voice.

I reach down lifting up the skirt of my dress and and tug my tights to my knees. He moves against me, his body pinning me against the wall and he frowns. He looks between my legs and in one motion, rips the tights apart, allowing me to hook my right leg around him. He kisses me again, dipping his fingers down and gathering my wetness, he brings he finger up to his lips and moans as he tastes me. He kisses me again, and I taste myself on him. His body presses against mine and then the very tip of him is there, at my entrance. I'm wet and ready for him. He smiles against my lips as he presses into me.

The rhythm he sets is awkward at first, working around winter coats and fucking up against a brick wall. But I feel him, hot and throbbing inside of me and I move my hips to meet his eager thrusts. I want to tell him how good it feels, scream his name even. But I don't know his name, and I'm not asking him right now. It's probably better to be quiet anyway.

We're breathing heavily into each other's mouths as he pushes into me harder. I barely feel the cold, the heat of his body warms me. The four martinis I had probably had something to do with it too. He moves faster, more erratically and I know he's close. I angle my hips, trying to get there before him. Not getting an orgasm out of this rendezvous would be a pain in the ass. But I'm close and he's holding on, waiting for me to reach it first.

It feels like hours later when I finally find my release. My body clenches around him, pulling him closer and he sighs in relief as he pulses inside of me. We stand there, still connected, against the brick wall, breathing heavy, and looking into each other's eyes as we realize what's just happened.

He pulls out of me and the cold returns almost instantly. I pull my tights up, though there's no way they'll stay up long, and my coat closed and lean back against the wall fixing my scarf as I watch him fix himself up too.

"That was... fucking amazing," he pants. His breath comes out as thick clouds against the cold air. He leans next to me, his back against the wall.

"What now?" I ask.

He turns his head and his blue eyes meet mine. "You want more?" He sounds hopeful.

I nod my head slowly.

"My cabin's a 30 minute drive from here," he offers. He gestures towards an old truck, which I assume is his.

"My apartment's a five minute walk."

His eyes dart over to mine.

There's no time for words. My chest is pressed up against my front door as the blond man pins my body against it. He's unzipped my coat and his hands hand begin to wander over my body. He pulls off my scarf and I don't shudder at the feeling of the cool night air. I reach into my pocket and nearly drop my keys as his lips attach to my neck. I shut my eyes and somehow, magically, I fit the key into the lock and turn it.

He's on me again as soon as I open the door, kicking it shut and claiming my mouth while leading me backward. He peels off his coat, then mine and tosses them both onto the couch. He doesn't know which room is mine and were headed towards my dark room. I spin around in his grasp, and he kisses my neck as I lead us to my bedroom, toeing off my ballet flats along the way.

My tights are easy enough to remove, since he tore them to pieces already. I make short work of my dress while he yanks his sweater over his head and kicks off his boots. He's messing with another wrapper as I pull off my underwear. And then I feel him, strong as an ox and pushing me back to lay down on my bed. As soon as my back hits the comforter my thighs are pushed apart and he's inside of me again.

It's slower this time, but that may have to do with location. As good as it was fucking outside in the cool Colorado night, here I can get fucked comfortably.

His arms are around me as he sucks at my skin, nipping at my neck and moaning into my mouth. He's hot, and I feel the exact moment when his body begins to cool with sweat. I can smell him. The scent of a man whose spent time in the woods. The smoky, tree scent of someone who works with his hands. I can feel the callouses of his fingers as he holds me close and I return the gesture, pulling him into place by his hips. I wrap my legs around his waist and moan as he reaches deeper inside of me.

"Oh, God!" I moan. "It's so good."

"Are you close," he asks. I nod my head. "Good."

Something inside of me twists and I dig my fingertips into his flesh. He kisses me again and my body responds to him. I'm squeezing and clenching and flicking my tongue as he rides me through the high of my orgasm. I cry out, a string of unintelligible sounds, as the world around me fades to white.

I register the gust of air and the movement of our bodies and open my eyes to find myself on top of him. He lifts his hips, and pulls down on mine and it seems so easy for him to continue as he smiles crookedly and grabs my ass with both hands. I shut my eyes as my moans grow louder and higher and another orgasm isn't on the horizon but here and happening and I can't believe it's so quick and-

"Ahhhhh, Ohhhh, Ooooooh... Oooooh."

The blond man grimaces as he pulls out of me and takes a slow deep breath. My body is still trembling as I look at him.

"You didn't finish," I pant.

"I'm not ready for this to be over."

His hand snakes down between us and he touches me. His thumb is rubbing perfectly over my clit and my body tenses as he works to bring me higher.

"Take off your bra."

I'd forgotten it was still on. I do as he tells me, moving with strange jagged movements as his fingers threaten to rip another orgasm from my body. I'm breathing heavy and once the offending garment is off of my shoulders I lean back, gripping his thighs in my hands feeling no shame as I spread my legs wider, letting him see every single part of me.

"Scoot up," he says. He grabs my hip and slides me up along his body until I'm looking straight down at his face. I grab the headboard behind him and watch as he takes his first tentative lick of my pussy. "Tastes good," he purrs and my eyes flutter shut. He licks me slowly, with long strokes of his flat tongue and his hands come up and he palms my breasts, then pinches and flicks my nipples. I feel how wet I'm getting and I squeeze my thighs tightly over his ears and I'm pretty sure I'm drowning the man but he doesn't stop. His tongue is talented and it's only a minute before my entire body feels like its on fire. I grind down hard against his face and I'm close, so close, but this isn't fair.

"Hold on," I say, but it comes out as a moan.

I swing my leg over him, briefly catching the sight of his face, wet from the nose down with my desire. Fuck, that's sexy. I spin around, lowering my dripping pussy back to his mouth and leaning forward. I rip the condom off of his hard cock in one motion and I take him in my mouth. He moans in surprise, the vibrations of his voice causing me to shudder.

My body is pressed against his as I drag my tongue along the length of him. He's hard, throbbing, dripping at the tip and I swipe my tongue collecting the sweet and salty and delicious liquid and then I wrap my lips around the head and move up and down. I feel a finger, maybe two slide into me and I force myself to keep my concentration. I suck him harder, hollowing my cheeks and using my hand to stroke what I can't fit in my mouth. His hips move and his tongue flicks and I hold my breath, pulling my mouth from him and tightening my hand around him as sensation wins. I cum hard, toes curling, fingers spreading, body shaking, and I'm unable to hold back a cry. But he doesn't stop. His fingers still move inside of me and he's sucking hard on my clit and I feel a renewed sense of purpose and I take him in my mouth again. I suck him enthusiastically and his head swells in my mouth and I can't wait to taste him. His mouth is still on me but he's withdraws his fingers as I feel the first spurt of cum against my tongue. It's hot and salty and I suck him harder, eager for more of it. Soon my mouth is full and I lift my head up and swallow every single drop. I feel his finger lazily rub my pussy. It's a mess down there I'm sure, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"You have the prettiest pussy I've ever seen," he says. He's tired, sated, and his voice is a low breath.

"Your cock is perfect," I tell him. "It feels like velvet."

I lift my body from him, only just noticing how much sweat is between us. There are so many fluids, realistically that condom probably did nothing.

He lays flat on his back and catches his breath. I lay beside him and he pulls me to rest against his chest.

"Peeta," he says.

"Hmm?"

"My name. It's Peeta."

"Oh...Katniss."

"Nice to meet you," he sighs. "Happy New Year."

I smile. "Happy New Year."

Moments later, we're asleep.

Peeta sleeps nude in his stomach with the blanket pulled up covering his ass, but exposing the strong planes of his muscular back. I've taken a shower, washed the evening off of me, and judging from the musky smell coming from him, it's time for him to do the same. I nudge the mattress beside him with my foot, but he doesn't stir. I roll my eyes and try again, tapping my toes lightly against his lower back.

"Good morning," I say.

He rolls over, stretching his hands over his head. His eyes are still getting used to the light of day as he takes in his surroundings. I watch him, as it all slowly comes into focus. When his ice blue orbs finally meet mine he looks surprised.

"Oh! Um...Good morning."

He stares at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Katniss," I remind him. I do my best to hide my shame.

"What?"

"You're looking at me funny. Like you're thinking 'if I could just remember her name, maybe she'd make me a sandwich.' It's Katniss. ...And I'm not making you anything."

He chuckles. "I remember your name."

"Oh. Well...okay. You want some coffee?" I gesture to the mug in my hands.

"Did you make it for me?" He smirks.

"I made it for me. And I had to make a whole pot cus my mother doesn't have K cups."

"Doesn't have what?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "You really don't leave your cabin much, huh?"

"No," he says as he reaches for the cup in my hands. His fingers graze the back of my hands and I startle, spilling a little of the hot liquid on his hand.

"Ah!"

"Sorry... I actually made that cup for myself. So there's a little soy milk and agave in it."

He takes a small sip and nods his approval. "It's good."

"Right. Well..." I struggle with exactly how to get this guy out of my bed. I really want to wash those sheets. "I've got some photos to develop, so I'll be in the dark room...while you get dressed."

Realization dawns on him. "Okay."

Safe in my sanctuary I look through the photos I took last night. A woman fixing her earring. A couple sharing an embrace. And not surprisingly, I've easily got a dozen shots of Peeta playing his sax. I watch as the photo becomes clear. He really is a gorgeous man. I drop the photos into a stop bath and gently push the paper around in the liquid.

I hear a door slam and shake my head at myself. Of course. He's gone. I hang his photo to dry.

I exit the dark room, driven to stave off a hangover. I need to put something into my stomach. There's a banana on top of the fridge with my name on it. I try not to think about Peeta as I dance my way into the kitchen.

"Let me hear you say this shit is bananas!" I reach for the fruit and peel the skin back. " N-" I turn around and find Peeta staring at me. Shit. "What?" I ask as I take a bite. "Every time I eat a banana I have to sing the song, okay?"

He hold up his hands in mock surrender. " I didn't say anything."

"Well, you're looking at me like I'm crazy."

He shrugs his shoulders.

I take another bite of the banana. "What are you still doing here?"

He furrows his brow. "Uh...well, it seemed like kind of a dick move to leave without saying bye. And I didn't want to disturb you while you were in there, so..."

"You don't have to say bye."

"Katniss, did I do something to upset you?"

"Like what?" I shrug.

"I don't know. Just being here I feel like I'm pissing you off somehow."

I set my half eaten banana on the counter. "What happened last night, I don't do that," I explain.

"Oh... Me neither."

"I don't really know how the morning after is supposed to go."

"Well," he slowly takes a step closer. "I may have a suggestion."

"What's that?"

"First, you show me this photos you took last night." He gestures to the dark room. " Then, you let me take you to my cabin."

"What?"

"Come on. It's New Year's Day. Let's start the new year off right. I'll show you the most beautiful view in the area. I'll even show you where a family of snow owls lives."

I hold his gaze for a long moment. "Really?"

"Really."

I glance over to the pile of unused film in the corner. I could probably make good use of these them.

"Okay."


End file.
